listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
The MCU
There is arleady a Marvel Cinematic Universe page, but this page will include the unnamed characters deaths to make this franchise complete. Iron Man * 3 American Soldiers - Humvee blown up by Ten Rings. * Airman Ramirez - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Pratt - Shot by the Ten Rings. * Airman Jimmy - Shot by the Ten Rings. * 3 American Soldiers - Killed by Ten Rings with flames. * 2 Ten Rings Members '- Blown up by bomb. * '''Ahmed '- Slammed into the metal door by Iron Man. * '8 Ten Rings Members '- Killed in fight with Iron Man. * Dr. Ho Yinsen's Family - Killed by Ten Rings. (mentioned) * Dr. Ho Yinsen - Shot by the Ten Rings, sacrificing himself to save Tony. * 'Several Ten Rings Members '- Killed when Iron Man set on fire their missiles, causing them to explode. * 3 Gulmira Citizens - Shot by Ten Rings. * 'Ten Rings Member '- Punched by Iron Man, launching him into destroyed wall. * '3 Ten Rings Members '- Blasted by Iron Man with repulsor beams. * '5 Ten Rings Members '- Shot by Iron Man with shoulder missiles. * 'Abu Bakaar '- Possibly beaten up to death by angry people of Gulmira. * 'Ten Rings Tank '- Blown up by Iron Man with rocket. * 'Several Ten Rings Members '- Killed when Iron Man blown up their missiles with repulsor beams. * 'Several Ten Rings Members '- Shot by Stane's men. * '''Omar - Shot by Stane's men. * Raza Hamidmi Al-Wazar - Presumably shot by Stane's men. Debatable * 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents - Smashed by Iron Monger. * Motorcyclist - Iron Monger garbbed his motorbike, causing him to fall. * Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger - Zapped by Pepper with an electrical surge, sending him and his Iron Monger armor falling through the roof into the large arc reactor, obliterating him. The Incredible Hulk * Lab Guard - Punched by Hulk. Debatable * 3 Scientists, Military Officer, Idaho State Trooper and 2 Canadian Hunters - Killed by hulk. (mentioned) * Though Guys Leader '- Thrown through 2 windows and agianst a metal wall by Hulk. * '''Though Guy '- Grabbed and crushed by Hulk. * 6 Commandos - Killed by Hulk in factory. * American Soldier - Hulk punched at him a big metal piece. * Humvee Gunner and Driver - Killed when Hulk smashed their humvee against a big metal spike. * Sound Cannon Humvee - Hulk jumped on humvee, crushing it. * 2 Helicopter Pilots - Hulk threw metal plate at their helicopter, causing it to crash. * Major Kathleen Sparr - Stabbed in the back by Emil Blonsky. * American Soldier - Thrown by Abomination. * Police Officer - Killed off-screen by Abomination. (only body shown) * Pedestrian - Abomination threw car at him. * 6 Police Officer - Punched by Abomination. * 2 American Soldiers, 2 Police Officers and Taxi Driver - Crushed by Abomination with taxi. * Pedestrian - Thrown into the fire by Abomination. * 3 People on Roof - Crushed by helicopter. * American Soldiers in Helicopter - Abomination caused their helicopter to crash. Iron Man 2 * Anton Wanko - Died of old age or illness. * North Korean Soldier - Shot by their Failed Iron Man. * Iranian Soldier - Thier Failed Iron Man slmmed into him. * Iranian Failed Iron Man - Crashed into the ground. Debatable * Race Car Driver - Whiplash cut his car in half. * 3 Race Car Drivers - Whiplash caused the car crash. * Prison Guard - Neck snapped by Whiplash. * Prisoner - Beaten up by Whiplash and blown up by bomb. * 2 Hammer Guards - Hanged off-screen by Whiplash. * 'Hammer Drone '- Shot by another Hammer Drone. * 'Hammer Drone '- Blasted by Iron Man with repulsor beam. * 'Hammer Drone '- Crashed into concrete pillar. * Hammer Guard - Neck snapped by Black Widow with her legs. * 'Hammer Drone '- Crashed into screen. * Hammer Guard - Hanged by Black Widow. * '9 Hammer Drones '- Crashed into the metal construction. * 'Remaining Hammer Drones '- Destroyed by Iron Man and War Machine. * 'Ivan Wanko/Whiplash '- Blows up himslef, in order to kill Tony. Thor * Vikings Village - Frozen by King Laufey with Castet of Eternal Winter. (set in 900s) * Numerous Einherjar and '''Frost Giants - Killed in battle. (set in 900s) * Einherjar Guard - Stabbed by Frost Giant. * '3 Frost Giants '- Desintegrated by The Destroyer. * 'Numerous Frost Giants '- Killed by Thor, Loki, Sif and Warriors Three. * 'Hailstrum '- Thor threw Mjolnir at his head. * 'Raze '- Stabbed by Loki. * 'Hosts of Frost Giants '- Thor hit the ground with lighting, causing big mass of their planet to fall. * 'Frost Beast '- Thor flew into its mouth at high speed, piercing its head and killing it. * 2 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents - Blown up by The Destroyer. * 'The Destroyer '- Destroyed by Thor, by reflecting its blast. * 'Grundroth '- Decapitated by Heimdall. * 'Frost Giant '- Stabbed by Heimdall. * 'Frost Giant '- Slashed by Queen Frigga with sword. * 'King Laufey '- Zapped by Loki with Gungnir. * 'Many Frost Giants '- Killed when Loki was destroying their planet with Bifrost. Captain America : The First Avenger TBA The Avengers TBA Iron Man 3 TBA Thor : The Dark World TBA Captain America : Winter Soldier TBA Guardians of the Galaxy TBA Avengers : Age of Ultron TBA Ant-Man TBA Doctor Strange TBA Captain America : Civil War TBA Spiderman : Homecoming TBA Thor : Ragnarok TBA Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 TBA Black Panther TBA Avengers : Infinity War * Asgardians - Died when Thanos and his army attacked their ship. * Heimdall ''- Stabbed in the chest by Thanos with Corvus' weapon. * ''Loki Laufeyson ''- Strangled by Thanos. * Gamora's Mother - Shot by Thanos' army. * Half the People of Zehobrei - Shot by Thanos' army. * '''Ebony Maw '- Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of Thanos' ship. * Thanos' Guard - Neck broken by Nebula. * Gamora ''- Thrown off a cliff by Thanos to get the Soul Stone. * Numerous Members of Thanos' Army - Cut apart by the Wakanda forcefield and shot by Bucky, Bruce, and Wakandans. * Numerous Wakandans and Members of Thanos' Army - Died in the battle of Wakanda. * Numerous Members of Thanos' Army - Crushed by Scarlet Witch with giant robot wheels. * 2 Wakandan Guards - Killed by Corvus. * '''Black Dwarf/Cull Obsidian '- Blasted into the Wakandan forcefield by Bruce with a Hulkbuster arm. * 'Proxima Midnight '- Thrown into a giant robot wheel by Scarlet Witch. * 'Corvus Glaive '- Stabbed by Vision with his own weapon * Numerous Members of Thanos' Army - Died when Thanos' ship exploded. * Vision ''- Died when Thanos removed the Mind Stone from his forehead. * ''Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ''- Disintegrated. * 11 Wakandans - Disintegrated. * ''T'Challa/Black Panther ''- Disintegrated. * ''Groot ''- Disintegrated. * ''Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ''- Disintegrated. * ''Sam Wilson/Falcon ''- Disintegrated. * ''Mantis ''- Disintegrated. * ''Drax the Destroyer ''- Disintegrated. * ''Peter Quill/Star-Lord ''- Disintegrated. * ''Doctor Steven Strange ''- Disintegrated. * ''Peter Parker/Spider-Man ''- Disintegrated. * Car Driver - Disintegrated. * Helicopter Pilot - Disintegrated. * Helicopter Co-Pilot - Either disintegrated or died inside the falling helicopter. * Maria Hill - Disintegrated. * Man - Disintegrated. * ''Nick Fury ''- Disintegrated. * Half of the Universe - Disintegrated. Ant-Man and The Wasp TBA Captain Marvel TBA Avengers : Endgame TBA Spiderman : Far From Home * Several People - Possibly killed during Elementals attacks. * Combat Drone - Shot by Spiderman with his web, causing it to crash into the road. * Combat Drone - Electrocuted by Spiderman. * Combat Drone - Blown up by Maria Hill with rocket launcher. * Combat Drone - Scratched by other drone and explode. * 2 Combat Drones - Shot by British Royal Guards and explode. * 10 Combat Drones - Spiderman lifted a car and drpped it on the drones. * 20 Combat Drones - Crashed into Spiderman's web. * 22 Combat Drones - Destroyed by Spiderman. * 24 Combat Drones - They shot bomb which explode, destroying them. * 16 Combat Drones - Destroyed by Spiderman with his bare hands. * '''Quentin Beck/Mysterio '- Shot by Combat Drone. Category:Marvel Category:Film series Category:Superhero Films